


Cordially Yours - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/15713">Cordially Yours</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cordially Yours - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to jakrar, who kindly beta'ed _after_ I posted. Any remaining mistakes are mine.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Cordially Yours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/15713)**


End file.
